


...all day

by Rebeliz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Spooning, bottom lena, they traumatize alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeliz/pseuds/Rebeliz
Summary: Lena visits Kara after the events of 2x08.





	

“So!” Kara breathlessly says as she smiles through her nervousness and looks at the very naked lady underneath her. “That happened.”

“Yup.” Lena bites her lip, wary of the about to freak out girl on top of her and wondering how did they get here but coming up short. 

“We - uh - yeah. We totally did that.” Kara nods and shivers run down her arms where Lena’s hands are currently trying to sooth her. And Rao, Lena has never been prettier than when she’s lying on Kara’s bed completely naked and just after sex. Sex with Kara. 

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Lena asks and Kara has the sudden urge to kiss the frown on her forehead, which she could totally do after what they just did. A kiss on the forehead is allowed after -I’ve been crushing on you since the day I met you- sex, right?

“Yes.” She breathes out and damn it, she goes for the kiss and her legs slide up Lena’s so intimately under the sheets and Kara loves it. “I’m fine. I’m more than fine. Are  _ you  _ okay?”

Lena is smiling as she nods, though the tiniest bit of worry flashes in her eyes as she combs Kara’s long hair back with both hands before urging her down until their lips meet again. 

The kiss is slower than the previous ones, it feels warmer and softer. It makes Kara’s stomach flutter and she almost forgets to hold her weight up but catches herself just in time to not crush Lena with her strength and at the same time something alights within Kara and this  _ need  _ to make love to Lena all over again overtakes her. 

“We should talk.” Lena gasps as Kara sucks on her pulse point and hands grip her waist urgently. 

“Yeah.” Kara distractedly says, mouth dangerously close to a nipple. “Totally. Talk.” But Lena knows that Kara isn’t paying attention anymore when her left nipple is enveloped in delicious heat and a warm tongue run over it. 

Arching her back to push herself closer to the warm mouth of her new lover, Lena moans and she feels Kara roar against her and in the blink of an eye she’s being kissed again, the sheets are nowhere to be seen and Kara’s hips are settling between her open legs with insistency, nevermind of how wet this side of Kara is making her. 

This kiss is all teeth and tongues, and Lena is almost overwhelmed by the power surrounding sweet and soft Kara right now that the two fingers entering her so suddenly take her breath away. 

Her mouth opens in a quiet scream and her hands find purchase in golden hair and a slightly sweaty back. Kara is relentless in the pace she sets, fucking Lena as if the world is about to end and her only hope is to make Lena come one last time. 

“Oh, God.” Lena closes her eyes, parting her legs a bit more and barely aware of how hard she’s digging her nails in Kara’s back but not really caring about it at the moment. “Oh, God.”

“Lena.” Kara moans against her chest, where she’s hiding her face as her fingers slide in and out of Lena almost too fast. 

“Oh, God.” Lena could swear that she knows how to speak other words if she could only think of anything else besides Kara, and fingers, and so close, and oh, God. “Oh, God!”

It’s too soon, she knows it’s too soon but Lena can’t stop the orgasm from hitting her full force. “Oh, God! Kara.” She moans Kara’s name over and over again, body trembling as Kara gently takes to rub her clit and kisses her jaw simultaneously. 

It takes her more than a couple of minutes to come back from the high, to stop feeling like she’s floating and to stop scratching Kara’s back, and when she opens her eyes Lena is not prepared for the way her heart reacts at the sight of the woman looking at her so intently. 

“Hey.” Kara whispers, as if afraid to spook her and carefully runs her fingers up Lena’s abdomen and then down again. The action makes Lena shiver and she has to catch Kara’s hand before said hand settles between her legs again. 

“God, Kara.” Lena chuckles, heart still doing something weird inside of her chest and breath still slightly missing while Kara looks ready for round three, and four, and five. 

“I could do that,” Kara murmurs, as if sharing a secret, mouth inching close to Lena’s ear and perhaps ignoring how Lena is turning into a quivering mess again. “...all day. Every day, if you allow me. Hearing you, feeling you, touching you.”

Lena’s eyes snap to meet hers and Kara’s blush spreads so quickly that it catches them both by surprise. 

“Oh, baby.” Lena coos when Kara embarrassingly hides in the crook of her neck, hands already soothing down blond tresses as she tries to suppress her laughter and Kara’s bravado is gone just as fast as it’s came. “I’m afraid you’d actually do this all day if I allow it.”

“I could try.” Kara raises her head, cheeks still red and lips stretching wide enough to let Lena  know that she’s joking. 

“Some other day, perhaps.” Lena complies and maybe they should evaluate how normal this feels, how this doesn’t feel fleeting, how they are already planning a next time, but they don’t. 

“Yeah. Another day.” Kara agrees and kisses Lena again before wrapping her arms around her and comfortably settling to spoon Lena from behind, sheets still missing from the bed. Lena doesn’t object to being the little spoon and with Kara so tightly wrapped around her, she doubts that she’ll miss the sheets. 

Neither even thinks of closing Kara’s bedroom door before falling asleep and when morning comes and Alex arrives with breakfast at the crack of dawn to share with her sister, neither is prepared for the ringing screech that abruptly wakes them up. 

  
  



End file.
